


Again and Again

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [14]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, s01e10: Castle in the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e10: Castle in the Sky was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.This series is immediately followed by this story:Why He Stays





	Again and Again

Laszlo answered his door, still removing his coat.

"I thought you were seeing Sara home."

I gave him the ring box.

"I'm sorry, John."

"Don't be. I didn't ask her... Sara said we're in love with our dreams and she's right."

"I don't understand."

"Then I'll have to explain it to you." I pulled him closer, raising my hands to his face. "Again and again."

The first kiss was gentle, the second intense as his hands dropped to my waistband and the third had me kicking the door closed and leading him upstairs.

Where better to dream than in bed?


End file.
